Nemesis
by GM
Summary: Buffy and Giles finally find the dagger of Arancor, but it's recovery is anything but easy.


bufated3

__

Nemesis   
By Maura Kelly and GM

****

EMAIL: _IcyKnights@aol.com OR martin5@qnet.com_   
**RATING**: PG13   
**SPOILERS**: Gradution2, Summer of 1999   
**FEEDBACK**: That would be nice, we always appreciate it.   
**SUMMARY**: Buffy and Giles finally find the dagger of Arancor, but it's recovery is anything but easy. 

**__**

Third installment in the Fated Connection series. 

****

NOTES: Thanks to Sharon for the title. 

****

DISCLAIMER: These wonderful characters are the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Productions, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network, we don't mean to no infringe on any copyrights. 

****

Summer 99' 

**__**

Part 1 

Observing an Ascension live certainly qualified as a risky business. Curiosity and prudence warred with each other until the former took precedence with a simple philosophy -- why the hell not? It was the biggest event to hit Earth in centuries and Ethan Rayne wanted to be part of the excitement. Besides, one could never tell what residual benefits might fall his way by being in the right place at the right time. 

The mayor was turning into some kind of really huge demon instead of the small annoying one he had hitherto projected in Sunnydale. Ethan wasn't sure exactly what would happen at an Ascension. If, however, the mayor defeated the small but talented and obnoxious group of do-gooders directed by the Slayer and the Watcher, then Rayne wanted to be close by to work for the evil team. If the slayer won, then Ethan could slink away and see what benefit could be had from the mayor's passing. One delightful constant in the demon world was that rarely did purveyors of evil depart this life (plane of existence in some cases) without leaving something of value behind. 

So it was that Rayne watched with interest, from a side street adjacent to the high school, when the mayor turned into a giant reptile and terrorized the senior class. Ethan observed the two conspirators -- Buffy and Rupert -- blow the snake-mayor to high heaven. With even more rapt attention did he note the particularly warm, lingering hug the two shared after defeating the dreaded demon. Then Buffy, girl-hero departed, leaving a moony Watcher behind. 

By-all-that-is-evil old Rupert was completely and utterly besotted by the girl! Lusting after the nubile young slayer Ethan could readily understand. In more wistful moments he himself indulged in fantasies -- well -- and then there was the second slayer, the raw and sensual Faith (bloody shame she vegged in a coma now). But Rupert -- the new, not-so-improved-from-Ripper Giles? How shocking! How improper! How -- vulnerable -- for the Watcher to be passionate over the girl-slayer. Interestingly enough, Buffy seemed to reciprocate at least a portion of that warm affection. Perhaps not flounderingly besotted like the old man, but certainly on exceedingly friendly terms. 

On his cautious stroll to the mayor's office Ethan pondered this new, exciting, and probably profitable information. He had no time now to use it to his advantage, but one-day he would, by Harry, one day he would. While everyone else in Sunnydale was either cleaning up after the disaster or licking their wounds, Rayne would liberate what he could from the reptilian mayor. Circumspectly avoiding any lingering vampires or other threats, Rayne made his way to the mayor's private office. Mr. Trick, an egotistical and stupid vampire had told him so many interesting things about the Mayor's secret cabinet. In a matter of minutes Ethan filled his pockets with useful items of magik. He avoided the voodoo skulls -- obviously some personal vendetta of Wilkins' -- and went for the more practical. 

A number of books were priceless and he stacked them up. The set of Ascension volumes were beyond price (well, maybe not) and Ethan could not leave them behind. Too many for one trip, he needed something to carry these prizes in. Filling some empty boxes, he piled them in, dropping a few on the floor in his haste. Quickly gathering them, he noted one had fallen open to reveal the center cut out to secret an incredibly ornate and beautiful silver dagger. The artifact took his breath away -- it seemed to shimmer with a light of it's own. He grabbed for it and was instantly shocked, dropping the searing weapon. Blowing on his fingers, he realized he'd been burned. Using his handkerchief he gingerly picked up the blade again. Magik surrounded this talisman, no doubt. Good magik, else he would not have been injured. In the back of his mind some old, long forgotten piece of mystic trivia floated in his subconscious. Time enough later to ferret out the mysteries surrounding this amazing dagger. For now, he needed to be away. Boxing the other books he tucked the hollowed volume under his arm and stole into the night.   
  


**__**

PART 2 

****

TWO MONTHS LATER 

Emerging from the tomb, Buffy dusted the grime off her peach colored shorts and tank top. It was a beautiful summer night in Sunnydale and the Slayer silently groused to herself for knowing better than to wear pastels when skulking around with Giles. 

"You can't think of where else Faith might have secured it?" 

"No." 

Buffy plopped down on a headstone, then instantly regretted it and bounced up, brushing off her bottom. Why didn't these old cemeteries have benches like Forest Lawn or something? A noise behind them alerted both to an intruder seconds before two young vampires attacked. Buffy punched one, sending him flying, while the other Giles kept at bay by dancing out of reach behind a monument. The vampire after Buffy gave another lunge and she knocked him to the ground. "Don't I know you?" 

The vamp grabbed for her feet and she sidestepped. "You're Buffy." 

"I know who I am. Oh -- yeah -- you're Syd. You used to work at Taco World. Had a big scholarship and everything." 

Diving toward her, she moved to stake him and stumbled as he ran past. So surprised by the misstep, she barely caught him on the rebound as he dove for her throat. The wood penetrated his chest seconds before his fangs reached her neck. Before his particles drifted to the ground Buffy was on her way to help Giles. Before she ran more than a few feet she saw her Watcher drive a tree branch into the chest of his attacker. 

"Buffy?" 

"Fine. You?" 

"Well, thank you." With intent scrutiny he studied her. "Are you sure you're fine? It seemed something -- well, you seemed rather clumsy." 

"Oh, thanks. I just tripped, Giles. Sorry I'm not graceful tonight." 

"Very well." He shook his head at the space where the vampire dematerialized. "Pity, I knew him as well. Actually came into the library occasionally to read." 

"Chalk up another loss thanks to the mayor." 

Rupert dusted his hands. "Now, we were discussing likely places Faith would frequent." 

"Oh, joy, hiding places. We've covered so many, Giles, really, I can't remember_ all_ the places I went with Faith!" 

"It's too bad when Faith chose to visit you again in your dreams she didn't mention where she secreted the dagger." 

"Well her communication skills always seem to lack something. She's even more cryptic then Angel ever was." Buffy commented bitterly unaware of the effect she had on Giles by mentioning the vampire's name. 

Heedless of granite and dirt dust, Giles took a seat on a tombstone. More practical in jeans and a light shirt, at least he did not have to worry about stains. Giles sighed, combing a hand through his hair. "Yes, I know. Perhaps we should call it a night. We've been at it a lot lately." Now sympathetic, Buffy studied her friend. Recovery from the horrible night of the Ascension had been slow for everyone. For sure Buffy had been hard to live with after Angel's departure and the loss of many friends. Difficult also were the nights following graduation when Buffy and Giles patrolled the streets of Sunnydale slaying new, young vampires that were once her faculty or fellow students? The mayor's mercenary vamps had scored too many victims that they did not bother to kill, but brought over to the vampire way of life/death. 

Added to that were Buffy's emotions, dealing with her father who had fallen short again and not come through with the promised graduation-present cruise, and the stress of preparing for college. Giles, as well, had to prepare for this new lifestyle called unemployment. It was a strange period of transition for all of them. Woven between all the small highs and many lows was the continuing quest for the blade of Arancor. Both of them were more anxious than they confessed to find the dagger. Giles rarely mentioned the urgency, but he feared the magical dagger falling into Watcher Council hands. So he pressed them almost every night to find the blade. 

Truth be told she appreciated the task, along with the heavy slayage of wiping out new vamps. It kept her from thinking too, too much about Angel. And about college -- a new and scary world for her. A warm hand on her shoulder transmitted the concern and affection from her companion. 

"Buffy, I apologize for pushing you --" 

"No, Giles, it's okay. I'm just kind of tired." 

"We've been training too much. My fault. I want you to be ready for college." 

"Most girls just worry about a new wardrobe and an allowance." 

The joke fell flat. "I know I pressed you too much, but you must never let your guard down. I won't be there to readily help you anymore, Buffy, and I -- I worry about -- about you." He withdrew his hand and she reached out and took it quickly, unwilling to lose the reassuring contact. 

"I know. And you don't need to worry so much. I'll have Will and Oz there to help me out." Her voice deepened and quieted conspiratorially, and winked. "And they'll help protect my secret identity." 

Sighing, he shook his head. "It's vital you keep your slayer identity secret, Buffy." 

"I know. I will. Promise." She pulled him off the tombstone. "Now come on, I'll let you treat us to some latte and some of that frozen yogurt you've become addicted to." 

"I am not addicted." He defended his weakness half-heartedly as they started for the car. "Oh, this is Tuesday night. Don't they have Irish Cream on Tuesdays? Did you ever try that with the white chocolate? They're fat free, you know."   
  


**__**

Part 3   
  


The setting was befitting any world-class museum. The silver dagger nestled on the soft background of royal blue velvet. Around the circle of cloth variously scented candles flickered, casting eerie illumination reflecting off the iridescent metal. It was all-theatrical, Ethan admitted freely, but it was beautiful. He congratulated himself on his showmanship, almost tempted to invite Rupert over to appreciate the subtle elegance of the room. He could not, of course, invite his rival, but it was a pleasant thought to know he had triumphed over the Ripper once more. 

The candles were a bit dramatic, as was his nature, but they served a useful purpose. Each scent added to the magik field of protection surrounding the dagger. The candles acted like a visible force field -- protecting Ethan from the dagger's powerful properties as he worked his painstakingly tedious spells. 

Weeks had passed for him to get this far in his research, but it was working. Slowly he felt the power drain from the blade and enter into his aura. With that power came flashes of something he could only define as scenes from the dagger's past. Scenes of Watchers and Slayers. Without having to guess, Ethan_ felt_ the power he was gaining was something weakening in either the slayer or the Watcher. He couldn't be sure which one, but either or both would do because what affected one affected the other. What mattered was that one or both of them would be the loser and ultimately he would be the winner.   
  


**__**

Part 4   
  


"I did not mean to insult you, Buffy, but --" 

"No, you're right, I'm just not up to speed tonight." She emphasized her defense with smashing the long-stick against Giles' shoulder and flipping it end-first toward his chest. With admirably swift movement he parried, deflecting the tip, and countered with a counter attack. Knocking into her shoulder, he used his body-weight leverage to flip her over the back of the couch to tumble to the floor. 

"You see, Buffy, I should never be able to do that." 

She rubbed at her sore arm. "Okay, okay, when you're right you're right, Giles. I'm just not concentrating." 

Giles' first impulse was to be sympathetic, even comforting. Then his mind flashed onto the dark and brooding countenance of his nemesis, and a petty desire to drive Buffy to more combat nearly prevailed. Training was obviously not enough to purge her mind of Angel. Nor drive the resentment from Giles. It was pathetically funny to think he understood the agony of torture and pain -- or thought he did -- when Angel tormented him last year. He didn't really grasp the concept of torture until he was forced to endure the role of sympathetic friend while the woman he loved suffered over her love for someone he considered a rival. 

"Here, then, let's have an end of training for today. We have patrols tonight." He offered a hand to help her up. "Shall we go out for yogurt?" 

Buffy smirked and shook her head. "You are seriously addicted. I love it." 

Giles pulled her to her feet and held her hand, running fingers gently up her arm. "Buffy, you're bruised." 

She looked at the mottled blue skin. "Man, Giles, you're stronger than I thought." 

Grimly he studied the marks. "Buffy, despite your distractions, you are still the Slayer. This should not happen to you. You do not bruise this quickly or easily." 

She pulled her hand away. "What do you mean?" 

"Your fatigue, your clumsiness . . . " Shutting his mouth, he refused to speculate aloud, but knew his concerns were obviously readable on his face. Something was wrong with her and it was more than depression and summer doldrums. "Perhaps we should not patrol tonight, Buffy. We need to discover -- " 

"Hey, Giles, I'm fine. Just a little tired and unfocused. I'll be in top shape tonight, promise." 

"I don't -- " 

"Hey, I heard somebody spotted Mrs. Tischler, the old Health/PE teacher, near the high school ruins last night. You know how everybody used to joke they thought she was a monster? Well, now they're right." 

"Mrs. Tischler?" Giles involuntarily gulped at the thought of the old battle-ax of a gym teacher being a vampire. Too gruesome even for Sunnydale. "Very well, we'll patrol, but I want you to be very careful." 

"You bet. Mrs Tischler hated me." 

It didn't take them long to run into the ex-P.E. teacher. They found her in the cemetery beginning to dine on a young woman who had foolishly strayed into the cemetery proper. While Giles got the victim out of the way, Buffy concentrated on Mrs. Tischler. 

The gym teacher had been big and strong in life but as one of the undead, she gave Buffy quite a challenge. They struggled back and forth. Buffy was finding it harder then usual to take out the newbie vampire. 

The vampire struck out with her hammy fist and Buffy dodged quickly out of her way. But her movement caused the slayer to misstep again as she had done previously and she fell. The vampire sensing an advantage, grabbed the slayer by the neck and started to bite. Buffy found herself with the teacher using a hold on her that for a moment Buffy found she couldn't break. A weakness seemed to have taken control of her, similar to last evening. But as quickly as the weakness overcame the Slayer it dissipated just as fast. 

The slayer grabbed the vamp's head and snapped it back away from her neck. She readied the stake still clutched in her hand preparing to strike when Mrs Tischler exploded into dust all over her. Gasping for breath the slayer stared up into the very concerned face of Giles. 

"Buffy, are you all right." he asked anxiously as he squatted down next to her. 

"I think so." Buffy said as she reached to her neck and felt the blood where the vampire had tried to bite her. It was strange to feel the same two types of puncture holes in the exact same spot where Angel had fed. It had been frightening that night and this time it brought back too many memories Buffy would rather have had left alone. 

Giles pulled his handkerchief from his back pocket and handed to her. "Was it the same weakness as before?" 

Buffy placed the kerchief against her neck as she answered Giles question "Yes, only worse this time, Giles what's happening it almost reminds me of the last time when..." Buffy stopped not wanting to bring up her eighteenth birthday and the terrible events that proceeded from that particular disaster. 

"When I tried to "poison" you?" Giles said quietly still very upset himself over what he had done in the name of the Watcher Council. Yes he had tried to redeem himself by saving Buffy and her Mother later that night but he still would never forgive himself for even agreeing to that stupid test. 

"Well, yes" Buffy admitted reluctantly "But this seems to have a different feel to it. I'm not sure how to describe it it's almost as if it were..." Buffy shrugged realizing there didn't seem to be a word to describe what she felt. Or if there were she was incapable of coming up with it at the moment 

Giles helped his Slayer up. "Come on, let's get you home, no more patrol tonight." 

"But..." 

"And definitely no more patrolling until we figure out what this is." 

Giles and Buffy returned to his apartment. Sitting Buffy down on the couch Giles headed into the kitchen to get the first aid kit. Walking back out he found that she had leaned back and closed her eyes. He watched her for a second noting for the first time how exhausted she looked. Sensing her friend's presence Buffy opened her eyes and caught the look from Giles 

"What?" 

"You look tired, Buffy" 

"I feel tired" Buffy told him and smiled weakly. 

"Why don't you stay here tonight." Giles suggested . " I'll call and let your Mother know." 

"No need she's out of town, on a buying trip, she won't be home til tomorrow." 

"Okay then, you take the bed , I'll bunk on the couch for the night." 

"Giles I don't want to throw you out of your bed.." Buffy protested. 

"I like the couch, Buffy it's very comfortable. Giles informed her. "Now go." 

"That wasn't what you said the last time you gave me the bed and took the couch." She reminded him as she slowly headed up the stairs to his bedroom.   


**__**

Part 5   


Buffy found she had trouble falling asleep. This wasn't the first time she had spent the night in Giles's bed. Numerous times after a patrol she had come over to report and had fallen asleep. And many mornings she had awaken in this particular bed. She always had felt bad putting Giles out by constantly taking up his bed but he always said it didn't bother him and she shouldn't worry about it. 

She was exhausted she knew that and she really wasn't feeling right. She hadn't wanted to worry Giles but she was beginning to think something was definitely wrong. 

Sleep finally claimed her and then the dream came. She'd had this particular dream before in the last few nights. She hadn't mentioned to Giles anything about it yet because there wasn't anything to tell him. 

The dream started the same each time. She saw Faith, not as she had seen her countless of times in the hospital in a coma, but standing in Sunnydale Park. 

It was a bright sunny day and Faith was talking to Buffy but what the other Slayer was saying to her she couldn't understand. Everything Faith said was jumbled to Buffy's ears. Buffy had wondered if Faith had finally decided to tell them where the dagger of Arancor had gotten to. 

Once again as it had happened previously in the other dreams Buffy noticed that the sunny day had begun to cloud over and a strong wind came up and began to buffet both of the Slayers. Again, Buffy watched as Faith tried in desperation to tell Buffy some information she seemed to feel the other Slayer needed to know. 

Instead all Buffy heard was the sound of thunder as it rolled through the park. Again Buffy found herself looking up into the inky sky for a split second. And there the dream would end in frustration. 

But surprisingly this time the dream panorama continued. Buffy found herself looking back at the other slayer and was horrified to find that a fork of lightening had split from the sky and struck Faith. The other Slayer exploded into dust. 

Buffy woke up screaming a new element had been added to the nightmare. 

Giles heard her cry and immediately sprang up from the couch and took the stairs two at a time. 

Entering his bedroom he switched on the overhead light and saw Buffy sitting up and looking at something only she could see. Her whole body seemed to be shaking in reaction. 

Going over to her Giles carefully sat on the bed and reached out and took her hands. He noted with some alarm how warm the Slayer felt. "Buffy, what is it?" 

She turned to look at him and for a second she didn't recognize him. Then her eyes cleared and she threw herself into his arms in dismay. After a few minutes the Slayer's shaking subsided and she sheepishly pulled herself out of Giles hold. 

Giles looked at her and asked in concern. "Better now?" 

"Yes, a little better." 

"Can you tell me what happened?" 

"A dream." 

Giles quirked a smile at her. "Yes, I suspected that, but what was the dream about?" 

Buffy smiled tremulously at his sally. Taking a deep breath she launched into her story, telling Giles about the past couple of nights and the dreams about Faith that she had experienced. 

"Why didn't you mention this before? 

Buffy shrugged apologetically. "I didn't have anything to really report to you. I mean I never heard what Faith was trying to talk to me about." Buffy looked frustrated for a moment. " It was like her voice couldn't reach me. And I would wake up just as the thunder rolled across the sky." 

" But this last dream was unlike the past couple." 

"Yes, that's what scared me so." 

"What was different about it?" 

"Well it finally had an ending." Buffy looked down at her hands, still held in Giles. "It started out the same but I finally got beyond the thunder. I kinda wished I hadn't" 

"Bad?" 

"Faith got struck by lightening and crumbled into dust, just like she was a vamp." 

Giles didn't say anything for a moment. "Did you ever understand what she was trying to communicate to you." 

"No that's the annoying part of all this. Every time I had the dream Faith's message, what ever it was, is blocked. I couldn't hear or understand anything she tried to tell me." 

Giles looked thoughtful. "Do you think it had anything to do with the dagger? 

"I suspect so, but whatever the message is it's just not getting through." Buffy said wearily. "Giles could I have some aspirin?" 

"You have a headache?" 

"Yes" 

"How bad?" 

"Not very, started after I woke up, probably residual from the weird dream." 

Giles looked at her for a moment in concern and then agreed with her assessment. Leaving for a moment he went to the bathroom and came back a minute or two later with a glass of water and a couple of aspirin. 

Buffy swallowed the aspirin down and slid back down beneath the covers. Giles noticed how fragile she seemed to look in his large bed. 

"Do you think you can sleep now?" 

"Yeah, thanks Giles." 

"Your welcome." Giles responded turning off the overhead light. Standing in the doorway he watched his Slayer, for a bit, making sure that she fell asleep. A few minutes went by and he heard her even breathing, satisfied for the moment he went back downstairs.   
  
  


**__**

Part 6   
  


The next morning Giles woke to the sound of the phone ringing. It took him a second to recognize what the buzzing in his ear was. Stiffly moving up off the couch he snagged his glasses from the coffee table and went to answer the phone. 

"Hello" 

He identified the voice on the other end of the line immediately. It was Bufffy's mother. 

"Joyce, what can I do for you?" 

"I didn't mean to disturb you so early, but I was looking for Buffy I came home late last night from a trip and she wasn't home." 

"She's over here with me. Patrol went a bit later then usual, and she was really too tired to head home." 

"I thought , that might have been the case." Joyce remarked. "Is she all right?" I mean no problems last night?" 

"No, no problems." Giles reassured her. "She's still sleeping. I can have her call you when she gets up?" 

"Yes, that will be fine, Mr. Giles. Thank you." 

Giles replaced the phone on the hook and stretched his very sore body. It hadn't been that long since he had slept on the couch, but it still made his body ache to sleep on the smaller sofa. 

Buffy was still asleep, when Giles checked on her. Obviously the phone call earlier hadn't awakened her. Watching his Slayer, Giles noticed that she was starting to twist and turn, moaning as if she was in the throws of another dream. Giles decided it might be better to wake Buffy then allow her to let the nightmare come to the same conclusion it had last night. 

Giles walked quickly to the bedside and reached out to soothe Buffy's restlessness. Coming into contact with her body he was aware of the great amount of heat emanating from her. Buffy appeared to be burning up with fever. Her thrashing became worse and Giles shook her gently to try and wake her up from the nightmare she was struggling with. 

It took a few seconds but Buffy slowly calmed down. She opened her eyes and groaned as if in pain. 

"Giles? I feel awful." 

"You feel quite warm. You seem to have a fever." 

"There has been a bug going around. Maybe it's the flu." 

"Might be. Let me get you some more aspirin". Giles told her as headed to the bathroom. Bringing back the aspirin he continued. "Your Mother called earlier looking for you, I told her you would call." 

"Maybe later," I'm really tired and want to sleep." 

"Probably a good idea, I'll contact her tell her you'll call her later?" 

'Yeah, thanks." Buffy murmured as she drifted back to sleep. He watched her for a few minute as her breathing settled down into a peaceful rhythm. He was uneasy hoping that her illness was only something as simple as the flu. But for some reason Giles couldn't get the feeling out of his mind that there was more to Buffy's sudden illness then first appeared on the surface. He would give her a few hours more sleep and then check on her again. 

Giles came back downstairs and approached the phone bracing himself for the call to Buffy's mother. Giles looked down at the phone doubtfully. Maybe he would shower and dress , have a cup of tea, and some breakfast before he called Joyce back. Yes, that sounded good. He would call Buffy's mother a little later. Having come to that decision he headed into the bathroom for a much needed shower.   
  


**__**

Part 7   
  


Giles was in the kitchen when he heard footsteps coming downstairs. He assumed Buffy had awakened and went out to see her and hoped she was feeling better. When he came out to the livingroom, he found his Slayer standing in the middle of the room, swaying on her feet. 

Giles carried Buffy back up to his room and put her back to bed. She was much worse now then she had been before. 

"I don't..." Buffy whispered in worry. "... have the flu do I?" 

"No, you don't." 

"What...then?" 

"I think it might be spell induced illness." Giles explained in concern. 

"How do you know?" 

"That's odd." 

"What?" 

Giles didn't answer her at first, just closed his eyes as if trying to sense something that Buffy couldn't see. 

"A spell has an aura that surrounds it. When you became ill at first I wasn't able to feel anything. But as the spell progressed and your illness has become worse the "essence" of the spell is getting stronger." 

Giles was puzzled by that. As he just informed Buffy he normally couldn't sense a spell aura. His magik didn't often lend itself to that type of alchemy. But for some reason this spell was basically lighting up his senses. 

Getting an idea he turned around and opened his closet. Reaching the top shelf of the wardrobe he pulled out a small box. Prying the lid open he reached into the box and extracted something. Buffy watching from the bed was unable to tell what he had in his hand. He put the box back on the shelf and came into the room, clutching something in his hand. 

"What is it.?" 

Giles opened his right hand and reverently showed Buffy what he carried. It was a small Celtic cross. "It's a very special cross , Buffy." Her expression brightened and he nodded. "Ah, you recognize it, don't you?" 

"It belonged to your great-grandmother -- the slayer great- grandmother." 

"Yes. It did." 

He solemnly placed it around her neck, momentarily brushing her face with a gentle hand. It agonized him to see her slowly slip away like this. Using every trick of magik and knowledge he could remember, he _would_ save her life. He had to or his own life would be over. 

Then, over his head, he placed the other object he had in his hand, a small Celtic knot on a chain. "This belonged to my great grandfather. Both of these are more than just religious symbols, Buffy, or family heirlooms. They are talismans. They hold mystic power." 

"Like the daggers?" 

"Yes. Like the daggers they have powers we, as Slayer and Watcher, can utilize to our advantage. My ancestors were not warlocks or witches and did not dabble in magik as I have, but these talismans were blessed specifically for them. Beyond the obvious use of protection from vampires, this cross will help preserve your strength until I can stop whoever is hurting you." 

"What are you going to do?" 

"Use magik hopefully to find out who might be casting this spell against you." Giles looked thoughtful. "Though I already have a suspicion as to what might be causing the spell." 

Giles left Buffy for a moment and went back downstairs. Going over to his book case he extracted a volume. Checking through it quickly he sighed frustrated and put it back. Grabbing another he checked it too. Again not finding what he needed he snatched a third book checking it over quickly also. He grunted in satisfaction finding the information he needed. Closing the book he carried back upstairs to his bedroom and Buffy.   
  


***

In another part of town, Ethan Rayne was congratulating himself on his work. He went into the den, where he had set up the dagger in all it's glory, using a spell to drain the power from the dagger of Arancor. He had followed precisely the information he had found in the books he had taken from the Mayor's office. And had felt the great endowment that the dagger had been giving him. An ability with magik he had never been able to attain until now. 

He knew that the incantation was working for him but he wasn't sure whether the spell was having the desired and disastrous effect on the Watcher and Slayer. This he had determined to find out. And found out he did. He now knew that the spell he was using on the dagger of Arancor was harming the Slayer. Which pleased Rayne immensely for he knew what hurt Buffy, hurt the Ripper. 

Ethan had gone out last night to check up on Giles and Buffy. Figuring he could find the twosome in one of Sunnydale's graveyards he had checked three before he had chanced upon the two. He found Buffy and Giles in the biggest cemetery in the middle of town. 

Ethan had a front row seat as he gleefully watched the Slayer stumble and barely survive her fight with the huge vampire. If Giles hadn't been there to help, the Slayer would have been history. Wonderful term that , he adored American slang, yes, that was the appropriate term for it, _history. _Everything the Slayers and Watchers represented were steeped in history. And even if old Ripper and his Slayer had distanced themselves from the Council they still were still steeped in that history. The dagger he had purloined was a case in point. 

Ethan looked at the dagger. He had placed it upon the mantle of the fireplace. And each time he used the spell to suck more power from it the faster the Slayer would perish. He went over and picked up the dagger lovingly and quickly dropped it as it burned his hand. He looked down in puzzlement. That hadn't happened since the first time he had picked it up. What…? 

"No, you don't Ripper, not this time." Ethan muttered having realized that somehow Giles had figured out a way to harness the power of the dagger, even though it was in Rayne's possession. Knowing the binding spell by heart now, he quickly lit the candles on the mantle and started his incantation.   
  


***

Across town in Giles bedroom, he cried out in pain as the spell he had been attempting seem to backfire on him. He had used the knowledge he had found in one of his great-grandfather's journals to try and reverse the spell that was killing Buffy. Giles had felt for a few minutes that he was in contact with the dagger, then, whoever controlled it, had reversed whatever progress he had made in reversing the spell. 

Giles heard Buffy cry out at the same time he had. "Buffy !" 

"I'm… okay." she told him uncertainly. 

Giles got up from the floor where he had been sitting and went over to the bed where Buffy was lying. 

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm okay." Buffy tried to reassure him. "Giles it…ah… seemed to be… working. I…felt…different." 

"I know I could feel it too. Damn." 

"Giles, are you… all right." Buffy asked him anxiously noting how he seemed to have acquired a new bruise on his cheekbone. She reached out to touch the bruise but he took her hand, before it reached his face feeling the heat radiate strongly from her. "I'm all right. It's you we need to worry about." 

Buffy from her spot in the bed had watched him as he had cast the spell. As Giles's started chanting she began to realize that she was starting to feel better but as Buffy heard Giles cry out the Slayer had felt the weight of the illness slam back at her. 

"It is definitely the dagger of Arancor." 

"But how can… the dagger… hurt _me_?" Buffy puzzled. "It's the Slayer's dagger, isn't it?" 

"Yes, it is, but whoever has it is using it for their own purpose" Giles explained. "And that purpose seems to involve the black arts. That's what I believe is causing your illness, it's seems to be a backlash from the dagger." 

"Black majick?" 

"Yes, the dagger is normally used to fight evil. So using it for evil has caused it to bounce back at you, the Slayer." Giles took the Celtic cross he had borrowed from Buffy for the spell and put it back around her neck. He smoothed back her hair in comfort . "This will help keep you safe. Since it's part of the dagger it should slow down the effects long enough for me to track the dagger down." 

" Faith had it… now …I wonder…who has it?" Buffy commented thoughtfully. 

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Giles told her as he hurried downstairs   
  
  


**__**

Part 8   


The sound of the knock on the door aroused Giles from his perusal of the latest demonology book he had been going through .He had tried various magik tomes, but nothing he'd read gave him any clue as to how to track down the dagger. Opening the door he found Willow on the doorstep. " 

"You needed me, Giles?" 

"Willow thanks for coming over. Please come in." 

"What's happening Giles? You said it had something to do with Buffy?" 

"Buffy is ill, Willow." 

"What's wrong?" 

"She seems to have a fever." 

"Do you know what's causing it?" 

"I suspect it's a spell of some kind." Giles told her. "And she's getting worse." 

"Do you know what kind of spell?" 

"I'm not sure Willow, it seems to be similar in some ways to the one that Amy's mother used." 

"Then we don't have much time." 

Giles stopped her. "I said it was similar but it isn't the same. 

"Then we can stop it , like we did with that spell." 

"Yes, we should be able to but we need to know the who and why?' Giles reminded her. 

"Any ideas?" 

"I suspect it might be tied in with the dagger of Arancor." 

"The dagger of what?" 

"Arancor." Giles enumerated. "It is an artifact, one of two daggers that is considered to be sacred to the Watchers and Slayers. It has always been considered to be a myth until a few months ago." 

"What happened a few months ago?" 

"The theft at Joyce's gallery. Buffy asked me to help her look into it, since both Buffy and I were concerned that it might be supernatural in nature, instead we found evidence that the dagger had been sent to the gallery." 

"Then stolen?" 

"Yes, by whom we didn't know at the time." 

"Your kidnapping by Travers and his men." Willow stated. 

"Yes, they were looking for the dagger. They assumed Buffy and I had already found it, that we were the ones responsible for it's theft." 

"That's why they hurt you ,wasn't it?" 

"Yes," Giles admitted reluctantly. 

"Why, what's so special about the dagger?" 

"The dagger is purported to possess a power that the Watcher's Council is afraid they can't control." 

"If it's so special to the Watcher and Slayer, why would the council be frightened for a Watcher and Slayer to have it in their possession?" Willow looked confused. 

Giles hesitated. He didn't want to reveal the true potential of the dagger nor the legend behind the Fated Connection. Vague would have to do for now. "Because they are concerned that Buffy and I might use it against them." 

"It can be that powerful?" 

"Yes it can, if used by the Watcher and Slayer in the correct circumstances." Giles confirmed but decided again not to elucidate to Willow right now about the other dagger and the Fated Connection that combined them all. Time was too short. 

"You guys wouldn't do that, would you?" 

Giles considered Willow's question seriously. If it was the council who was trying to get the Slayer out of the way by using magik, and Buffy's illness was looking more and more as the end result of some type of magik. Giles knew he wouldn't hesitate to use everything in his power to stop them from hurting Buffy. But all he said to Willow was "Not at the moment." 

***

The phone rang breaking into Giles and Willow's conversation. Giles hesitated to answer knowing it was Buffy's mother. Deciding to let the answering machine answer the call. He listened as Buffy's Mother inquired of Giles why Buffy hadn't called her and where they were. 

Willow looked at Giles inquiringly " Aren't you going to answer her?" 

Giles shook his head fiercely in the negative. 

Joyce signed off requesting that either Giles or Buffy call her as soon as possible. 

"Why didn't you answer Mrs. Summer's call? 

"Think about it Willow." Giles explained to the young witch. "If we take Buffy home to her mother's what do you thing Mrs. Summer's would do?" 

Light dawned in Willow eyes "She would try and put her in the hospital." 

"And that wouldn't help Buffy." 

"The doctors can't do anything against magik." Willow agreed. 

"Exactly. " 

***

For the next few hours Giles and Willow researched through part of Giles extensive library. They tried any number of spells endeavoring to break the hold that someone, using the sacred dagger of Arancor, had on the Slayer. Nothing worked, even when Giles used the Celtic knot from the dagger they were still unsuccessful. 

Frustrated Giles slammed shut the latest demonology book he had been reading. He quickly got up from his chair grabbing car keys and jacket. 

"Where are you going?" 

I'm going to see if I can track down the person who has the dagger." 

"How?" 

"If it is the Council, I know a few places they might be hidden in Sunnydale." Giles told her. "Whoever has the dagger has to be here in Sunnydale to effect Buffy so badly." 

"But what if it isn't the Council?" 

"I'll try something else. Willow I need you to stay with Buffy." Giles said as he went out the front door. 

"I'll be glad…too." Willow told him as the front door slammed shut on her answer.   
  


**__**

Part 9   


Giles had spent a long aggravating afternoon searching possible places, where the Council might hole up. He was certain they had to be responsible. It would be just like Travers to find the dagger that Faith had stolen and taken his revenge on Buffy and Giles by killing the Slayer with her own sacred dagger.. 

Giles came back to the apartment and immediately climbed upstairs to his bedroom. He found Willow sitting in a chair watching over Buffy. 

"Any luck?" she queried hopefully. 

"No, I'm afraid I came up empty." Giles looked at Buffy. "How is she?" 

"About the same I think." Willow looked at the exhausted Giles and asked. "Would you like some tea?" 

"Please." 

Giles sat down in the chair after Willow went downstairs. Willow was right Buffy looked about the same as when he had left her earlier. He was a little comforted that the Celtic cross appeared somewhat to be helping protect her from the spell. He had thought it might. He fingered the knot still around his neck and wondered if he should it add it too. He sat down beside the bed and took her hand. He wasn't sure how long she would be able to last. 

Giles had no intention of falling asleep. With Buffy so ill, he needed to concentrate all his time on finding a cure or the person responsible and put a stop to the spell. He found himself hard pressed to keep his eyes open and sitting on the chair next to the bed, he fell into a troubled sleep. 

***

A sunny day. Standing in the middle of Sunnydale Park. Turning at the sound of his name being called, Giles found himself standing right in front of Faith. Odd, this seem reminiscent of the dream Buffy had related to him a few days ago, before she fell ill. 

"Faith?" 

"Hey, Giles, I bet you're surprised to see me.?" 

"Yes, I am." Giles titled his head, confused. "I can understand you being able to communicate with Buffy. But me? That's quite unusual." 

"It's the affect of the dagger." 

The dagger of Arancor. Of course that was why Faith had intruded into his dream. 

"Where is it, Faith? Can you tell me?" 

"I know who has it," She flung back triumphantly. "I tried to tell Buffy but the effects of the bad magik musta of been blocking her." 

"I suspect you are right about that." Giles prodded again. "The dagger Faith?" 

"Oh, yeah sorry. Old friend of yours -- or should I say an old _nemesis_ of yours." 

Giles didn't even have to think about it. "Ethan Rayne." 

"Five by five Giles." 

The sunny day began to cloud over. Giles asked his next question. He heard thunder roll over but was to intent on Faith to let the sound divert him from his objective. 

"Do you know where he is?" 

"Yup, I can..." and before she could finish a flash of lightening rent the sky hitting Faith , the slayer crumbled into dust 

"Damn!" Giles yelled in frustration and abruptly woke up . 

He looked anxiously over at Buffy noticing that she looked worse in just the few minutes he had been asleep. Leaning over, he touched her face with the tips of his fingers. The fever burned her skin and his with a fire born of evil and hatred. Could his beautiful Slayer's power combat the depraved vengeance of Rayne? 

"Be brave, my love." The whisper caught in his throat. Through pure love he could promise her the universe, but was unable to even save her from black magik. Gently he pressed his lips to her hot forehead. "Stay strong, Buffy I will move heaven and earth to save you. I promise" With a last, lingering touch, he momentarily held her hands, then left. 

Heading downstairs quickly he yelled for Willow. 

The young witch came running out of the kitchen. "Is it Buffy?" 

"No, she's still the same." Giles told her excitedly, "I know who has the dagger." 

"Who? And how do you know?" 

"The who is Ethan Rayne and the how I'll explain later. Right now we need to find out where Ethan is hiding in Sunnydale." 

"Are you sure Ethan is still in town?" 

"Yes, I'm positive. To do this spell and the effect it's having on Buffy he would have to be somewhere not too far away." 

Faith had told Giles who had the dagger of Arancor but not where he could find his ex-friend. The Watcher decided the best course of action would be to cast a spell that would give him a direction towards Ethan. 

"What kind of spell will we use, Giles?" 

"A simple location spell will suffice, Willow." 

"Don't we need something of Ethan's to zero in on him?" 

"True, and I think I have just the thing." Giles rushed upstairs and quickly appeared again holding a chocolate bar in his hand. 

Willow looked suspiciously at the candy bar. "Weren't all of those suppose to be destroyed?" 

"Yes, all of them were but this one." Giles told her. "I came across it stashed in my record albums a few months ago. I had planned to destroy it but decided I might want to test it and see what spell Ethan had used on it. So I kept it. Lucky for us actually" 

"Yeah it was lucky," Willow agreed and then added in satisfaction. "Besides it will be dust anyway by the time we finish the spell." 

Willow helped Giles as he moved the furniture back so they could make a place on the floor for the spell casting. She then got out the candles while Giles began making the chalk markings that were used for this particular spell. When Giles finished that he pulled out a map of Sunnydale and placed it on the floor in the middle of the chalk and candles. 

Willow brought over the mixture of herbs they would need for the simple spell they were about to perform. 

Sitting on the floor opposite to Giles she placed the mixture in the middle of the map Giles had placed on the floor. Adding the candy bar, Giles lighted the candles and began the location spell. 

***

Giles headed back upstairs to check on his Slayer before he left. 

Kneeling by the bed, he delicately cradled her face in his hands. "We found him Buffy." He murmured. For a moment he closed his eyes, willing his strength, resolve and love channeled through his fingertips to her. "Just hang on, please, my love. I will return soon. With the dagger. I promise and with Ethan's head." 

He jumped startled, when she moved in response to his words. Opening his eyes, he stared into her limp, dull green eyes. 

"Promise me... "Buffy panted. 

His heart melted at her weakness, her imploring. "Promise you what?" He would do anything for her. 

"Don't kill ...Rayne" 

He drew in a gasping breath. "Buffy…" How could he not kill the monster who was killing his love? Why was she asking the one thing in the entire world that he could not give her at this moment. 

"Buffy -- I can't. If it's between saving you and killing him, I won't promise that." 

She reached up a trembling hand to touch his jaw. He enclosed her fingers in both his hands, kissing her fingertips. 

"You are too good…" She fought for every breath now. Her eyes closed. She was losing her valiant, incredible battle against the powers of darkness. His heart screamed with agony at her affliction, at her nearness to death. "Too good…can't be ruined…by Ethan. Too good magik…" She struggled to draw a deeper breath. "Promise. Stay good…promise…" 

"I promise." 

Her head drooped and she slipped into unconsciousness. 

Kissing her lips, brushing one of his tears from her face, he turned away, anticipating and knowing that Ethan would leave him no choice but to break that promise. What he really hoped was that killing Ethan would be the only way to end the spell.   
  


**__**

Part 10   


Giles knew even with the location spell he and Willow had cast that the information would not be completely accurate, They were only able to get the area of town where, within a few blocks of where Ethan might be. Giles fingered the Celtic knot around his neck. He knew, even though he wasn't sure why, that the knot would lead him to the dagger. Since the Celtic knot had originally been part of the dagger of Arancor, he knew that somehow it would help guide him to the dagger. 

Giles drove through the neighborhood he and Willow had marked on the map. He went up one street and down another. When he reached the third street, he slowed and found himself in front of a small dingy clapboard house. He stopped in front of the little house and knew this was where the dagger was, he knew without understanding why he was aware of this truth. But he understood it was the Celtic knot directing him. 

He switched off the car engine and got out. He looked up and down the street, to be sure no one was lurking who might see what he was planning to do next. Not seeing anyone around he went quickly and quietly through the little gate on the side of the house. 

He found himself in a small yard. He had hoped to find a window at the back of the house and was very pleased to see a back door instead. Going up to the door he tested and found it locked. Pulling out a small lock pick, he had taken to carrying around lately, he easily jimmied the door open. 

Giles found himself in a small kitchen. He quietly worked his way down a small hall and found himself in the livingroom. Ethan was standing at a small end table pouring himself a drink. Giles watched him for a moment. 

Giles slipped silently into the room. Coming up behind Rayne, he grabbed the other man's arm. Swinging him around he landed a right cross to his jaw sending the other man sprawling. 

Giles looked down at the man in fury. "Ethan…" 

"Well Ripper, nice of you to drop by." Ethan said as he massaged his jaw where Giles had struck. Looking up at Giles he watched his "old" friend carefully, noting the seething passion and rage. "How did you find me and to what do I owe the pleasure of your company." 

"I want the dagger?" Giles told him without preamble. 

"What dagger?" 

"Don't play with me, Ethan I'm not in the mood, I could just kill you now and look for the dagger myself." 

"I'm still not sure to what you are referring." Rayne told him shrugging his shoulders as he slowly got up off the floor, watching his opponent careful of what Ripper might do next. 

"The dagger of Arancor, I know you have it, Faith told me." 

"Have you been drinking, Ripper, the second little Slayer is in a coma, how could she tell you anything, hmm? And speaking of Slayers how is dear little Buffy?" 

Pushed beyond endurance by that remark Giles lunged for Rayne and grabbing him by the throat propelled the man up against the nearest wall. Holding Ethan a few inches off the floor he snarled. "You know how she is, you've been causing a backlash using the Slayer's dagger. I think I'll just kill you outright. I'm tired of your games, especially the ones that hurt the people I care about." 

"How do you… "Rayne tried to choke out… "know it's here?" 

"Ethan one thing I have learned in our long acquaintance is that you are always predictable." Giles still holding him by the throat slammed him again into the wall. 

"Which has never been said of you Ripper." Ethan muttered breathlessly. "Okay…Ripper, please let me go and I'll show… you the dagger." 

Giles kept his hands where they were though he loosened his grip a bit.. "No, you can tell me where it is, since surprise, I don't trust you." 

"Ripper be reasonable, you no better then to go tripping into someone else's spell." 

Giles knew Ethan spoke the truth. It would be better if Rayne retrieved the dagger himself. "Come on Ripper, really I've got it just in the next room." 

Giles looked dubiously at Ethan then pulled his hands away from Ethan's throat and let him down none to gently. 

Ethan pushed himself away from the wall and rubbed his throat where Giles had throttled him. He straitened his clothes and turned to Giles. "So you seem to be quite taken with your little Slayer. Does she know you are in love with her?" 

Giles grabbed Rayne by an arm and twisted propelling him out of the livingroom and down the short hall. "Where?" 

"This door right here, Ripper." Ethan stopped in front of a door that was slightly ajar. "Could you please let up on the strong arm stuff?" 

Instead of answering Giles pushed Rayne through the partially opened door still holding his arm. 

The room was completely bare except for the candles that Rayne had positioned in certain areas of the room. Giles was for a few moments blinded by the brightness of the candles. But then he caught sight of the dagger as it sat in splendor, on the mantle, above the fireplace. 

"Ripper, you're going to have to let me go, so I can get the dagger for you." Ethan squirmed in Giles's grip. 

Reluctant to let the man go, but realizing the truth of his statement Giles loosened his hold on Rayne. 

Free from the grasp of the other man, Rayne immediately headed toward the dagger on the mantle. As he approached the weapon, he muttered an incantation, then reached out and took it from it's resting place. 

Giles, not trusting the man, was right behind him and as Rayne grabbed the dagger he turned around and took a swipe at Giles with the dagger. But the lunge did not go as planned. Ethan found the hilt of the dagger, white hot and the dagger clattered to the floor. 

Giles having anticipated some move by Rayne was ready for his lunge and used a left cross to his jaw and a blow to his mid-section, sending him to the ground again. 

Rayne landed right next to the blade and noting his slight movement Giles leaped on him to stop him from grabbing the dagger. The two men jostled for control of the weapon rolling across the floor. 

Rayne kicked Giles in the midsection, throwing the Watcher off him for a moment. Gaining control of the dagger, Rayne tried to crawl away with it. Giles scrambled back grabbing Rayne's arm that held the dagger. Pulling Rayne up bodily by that arm he twisted Ethan's arm behind his back and heard the satisfying snap of the bone. He pulled the blade out of Rayne's hand. 

Ethan collapsed against the wall in pain. "Dammit, Ripper, you've broken my arm." 

Giles didn't say anything just turned to look at him, Rayne noted the glint in his eye and started to move hastily away from the man. "Ripper?" Ethan said nervously. For that was who stood before him now. Not the controlled Watcher but his alter-ego. And Ethan knew he had gone too far this time. 

Giles stopped his momentum by once again forcing Ethan against the wall, this time holding the blade pressed to his throat. "Ethan, "old friend" I can't let you go. You've gone too far this time." 

"But…" 

"I really can't trust you not to hurt, Buffy again." Giles told him as he pushed the blade against his neck. 

"I promise…" Rayne choked as he felt the pressure of the blade at his throat. Giles looked at the other man oddly for moment. He was hearing the exact same words he himself had said to Buffy only a short time ago. His dying Slayer, a promise, she wanted from him. Buffy didn't want him to kill Rayne, not because Rayne didn't deserve it, because the man certainly did for what he had done. Buffy's concern was for him and what the effect of killing Ethan would do to Giles. As he had told her some years before after the Ted incident, taking a life was not an easy thing. 

Seeing Giles hesitation, Ethan tried to squirm out of his hold. But this only aggravated the Watcher even more. "No, Ethan, you never keep your promises. I can't trust you so this is where it will end for you _here _and _now_." 

Giles had restrained the other man's motion, keeping him hard against the wall the blade pressed so close to the neck now that blood began to seep out. As the blood appeared Giles cried out in pain and surprise as the dagger of Arancor grew white hot burning the hand holding the weapon. Giles let go of the dagger and Rayne, watching as once again the dagger clattered to the floor. 

Using the distraction to advantage, Ethan pushed the other man out of the way and rushed out the door. 

Realizing his prey was getting away, Giles rushed out after him. Not knowing the little house as well as it's occupant he was too late to stop Ethan. He heard the revving of a car engine and careening out the back door, he watched in anger as his nemesis took off the down the street. 

Giles sighed in frustration. Going back inside the house he went back to the room that held what he had come here for, the dagger of Arancor and a cure for Buffy. 

***

Giles picked up the dagger. He began to comprehend that the dagger would not allow him to use it for anything it considered evil. Giles trying to kill Rayne with the dagger of Arancor could not be allowed. He wondered if Ethan had realized that he couldn't have harmed Giles with the dagger either.. 

Giles slowly turned the weapon over in his hand, admiring how beautiful it was and how he could feel the power emanating from it. He was also cognizant of the fact having the dagger did not necessarily mean 

he could cure Buffy's illness. He had hoped that when Ethan's backlash spell was not longer in motion it would break the spell on Buffy that the Rayne had created. 

It was then he noticed something in the corner of the room he hadn't seen before. He had assumed when he had first come into the room that it was bare, but in the corner Ethan had stuck a pile of books. Curious Giles walked over to them. Bending down he pulled one off the top. Noticing the title he couldn't believe what it said and reread it again. 

***

Willow was sitting with Buffy when she heard the door downstairs slam. Before she could 

even get up she heard Giles climbing up the stairs to his bed room. 

"Did you get it.?" 

"Yes," Giles told her in excitement, still feeling the influence of having the Arancor dagger in his hands. "And I already found the incantation that will undue the spell Ethan created. He had the books still with him." 

"Is it difficult?" 

"No it should be quite easy."   


***

Buffy slowly opened her eyes. It was difficult since her lids felt as heavy as lead. She was aware that she was still lying in Giles bed. She felt weak and shaky and hot. Looking around the room she found that Giles was sitting on a chair watching her. Willow was right behind him with an expectant look on her face. 

"How are you feeling?" His voice was deep, as if he was bottling untold emotions behind the placid facade. 

"Tired." 

"That's to be expected," Giles gently assured her. "Do you remember what happened?" 

Buffy nodded her head. "A spell, and Ethan Rayne." 

"Quite right." Giles told her noticing that her eyelids were beginning to droop. "I think we should let Buffy get some more sleep, Willow." 

"I think you're right." Willow agreed. 

"No…no, I'm awake." Buffy argued, opening her eyes then closing them again. 

"Get some sleep. We'll be here." Giles reassured watching as Buffy sighed contentedly and fell back to sleep. 

***

Buffy woke up a second time feeling even better then before and found Giles still sitting next to the bed watching her. 

"Giles?" 

"You look improved." 

"I feel much better." Buffy looked around the room. "Where's Willow?" 

"Down stairs sleeping." Giles told her. "It's been a long night." 

"Uh huh." Buffy looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to remember something, something she needed to ask Giles. 

Noticing her look. "What?" 

"Did you kill Ethan, Giles?' 

He did not break eye contact. "I wanted to and I did try, Buffy." Taking in a deep breath he gulped, then cleared his throat. "He wasn't going to get away from me and hurt you again." 

She shook her head. "You wanted to, but you didn't?" 

"Not for lack of trying," Giles commented sighing with exasperation and embarrassment. 

"What stopped you?" 

"This." 

Giles pulled a silver, foot-long dagger, into view for her to see. The handle was filigreed with curly symbols and leaves. The very apical seemed to be blunted, as if something had been broken from the top. It shimmered in the light with an unnatural glittering brilliance, as if it vibrated with internal power 

"The dagger, you found the dagger!" Buffy exhaled excitedly. 

"Yes, we did." Giles said as he handed over to her. 

Buffy took it reverently in her hands marveling at the feel of it. "It's ... I can feel it's power." Buffy murmured in wonder 

"Yes, so could I," Giles explained " But I suspect that you might feel the power of the dagger even more." 

"Why, because I'm the Slayer?" 

"Essentially yes, the Arancor dagger is the Slayer's dagger. The missing dagger..." 

"...is the Watcher's dagger." Buffy finished for him. "Do you think _it_ still exists?" 

"I don't know, Buffy, but imagine that we didn't know of this dagger's existence till a few months ago." 

"Does the other dagger have a name? I don't remember you mentioning it to me." 

"No I didn't tell you the name, because up until last night I didn't know it." Giles elucidated. "When I went to confront Ethan I found -- after he had fled -- that he had stolen many of the Mayor's objects. Including, of course, the dagger that Faith had hidden inside one of the books of Ascension. " 

Buffy interrupted for a moment. "She hid it in a book of Ascension?" 

"Yes, Faith probably figured that no one would find it there especially after the Mayor moved on to his new demon state." Giles continued. " It turns out that the Mayor had some other books that he doubtless stole through the century. Among them were some of the earliest Watchers journals, centuries old. Journals that the Council believed had been lost to the Watchers." 

"But the Mayor had them in his possession, instead?" 

"Yes, and in one of those journals, I found the mention of the Watcher's dagger." Giles explained to Buffy ecstatic. "The Watcher's blade is known as the dagger of Devoncor." 

"Devoncor, that's a pretty name, isn't it?" 

"Yes it is." Giles agreed smiling. 

"Do you think we will ever find the Watcher's dagger?' 

"I don't know Buffy it may not exist anymore." Giles pointed out. "It hasn't been seen in centuries if the information I have read is accurate. 

"So more has been learned about the Slayer's dagger then is known of the Watcher's." 

"Yes." 

"So no one really _knows_ what would happened if both of the daggers were brought together?" 

Giles shook his head in the affirmative. "As far as it is understood from any of the Watcher records through the past centuries no one has had the two daggers simultaneously. So their effect as a unit hasn't been known since before the times of the written journals." 

"Wow!" 

Giles laughed. "Wow, indeed." 

Buffy looked at Giles optimistically. "I wonder…?" 

"Wonder what?" 

"If the two of us will be the first Slayer and Watcher to know the power of the two daggers together?" Buffy suggested. " I mean this is the Hellmouth and stranger things have happened here in Sunnydale. Right?" 

"They have indeed." Giles agreed wholeheartedly. 

Feeling much more herself, Buffy snuggled into the soft pillow generously provided by her host. "So, one more adventure for the Slayer and the Watcher, it sounds like." 

The thought pleased him enormously. "Yes, I suppose so." 

"Great. But let's not forget the most important rule of Slayers and Watchers in preparing for the sacred quests and all that jazz." 

Giles perplexity was obvious. "What have I overlooked, Buffy? What rule are you talking about?" 

"The one that says Watchers have to take Slayers to enormous all-you-can eat breakfast bars when Slayers are totally hungry!" 

Despite the throbbing he imagined from his credit card, Giles heart thumped with the most overpowering gratitude that his Slayer was back to normal. He smiled with such intensity tears pooled in his eyes. The dagger of Arancor—The dagger of Devoncor—might be priceless, supernatural, mystic treasures. But the young woman before his eyes was the greatest treasure he could ever imagine. 

  
**THE END**

FOR NOW


End file.
